


Left Myself in the Alleyways (Drarry Fanfic)

by 21pilothes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Draco, Depressed Harry, Drug Use, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21pilothes/pseuds/21pilothes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after the war, harry tends to keep to himself, only speaking to Hermione and Ron, occasionally others. Having been granted the opportunity to take an 8th year at Hogwarts, he takes it, requesting his own dorms and is granted this request. One night, at Three Broomsticks, Harry hears a voice down the bar and sees none other than Draco Malfoy picking a fight with a man 10 times his size. Stepping in, Harry then offers for Draco to stay in his dorm for the night, knowing he'd get in trouble for being as drunk as he was on schoolgrounds. Reluctantly Draco agrees to stay ONLY one night....or maybe a few...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hallelujah (Panic! at the Disco)

**Author's Note:**

> SO. I'm Olivia. @21pilothes on twitter if you wanna follow me/tweet me opinions (nothing mean please). BUT, here is my fanfiction of Drarry because I'm Drarry TRASH. Anyway, each chapter is based off of a song on my spotify "Drarry" playlist. In fact, the title of the songs are the chapter names. 
> 
> HAVE FUN.  
> Please give me feedback.
> 
> Love,  
> Olive

250 days. 250 days later. It had been 250 days since the war had ended, since the moment he had murdered a man to save thousands. It had been 250 days since he last picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet, since he last listened to any news, since he last casually conversed with all of his Gryffindor comrades. Not that he was a hermit and didn't talk to people, but he mostly only spoke to his best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
Harry, he never did like fame, never liked the spotlight. He knew once the war ended, it was all going to blow up, all the tabloids. So he shielded himself. He realized he couldn’t make them not write about him, but he could NOT read the things they wrote. So instead of being part of politics or reading the tabloids, he read his school books, he dove into his studies. 

 

Hogwarts had offered the 7th year students another year, an 8th year, to make up for their lack of a proper education during the war and Harry, along with most of the others, took advantage of this opportunity. As he went back to school, the first thing he requested was his own dorm room to himself. McGonagall, confused at first, said no. But as Harry Potter, he explained how he wished to be alone, away from new students who would bombard him for his fame. And being Harry Potter, he was granted his wish; he was unsure if he liked this privilege or not. 

 

Quickly, Harry realized that when he applied himself, he actually could received very high marks, sometimes coming close to passing Hermione. One day, he actually did beat Hermione's scores on an essay in Charms. 

 

"Hermione, you CAN'T be mad at me for getting a better score.." Harry rolled his eyes and teased her lightly. 

 

"I'm not MAD at you, I'm mad at myself, I usually do better, my essay was terrible." She retorted, anger lacing her tongue. 

 

"Okay, I understand high scores are your thing and all, but, you can't always be the best at it," he tried to reason with her. 

 

"Well my scores are all I have! I don't have a family anymore, I don’t have money, I'm not the fucking choosen one like SOME people," she spit back at him, whipping around and causing her hair to flick over her shoulder. Harry grinded his teeth at what she said as her face went red, realizing what she had said. "Wait, Harry..I didn't.." 

 

But he was already walking away, well actually jogging away, his hands gripped into fists at his side. He felt his blood boil, the feeling of pressure welled up behind his eyes as he ran away from her. He had only wanted to comfort her, so he'd come to the library to find her. Now, as he slammed open the doors, racing down the corridor, he knew this would be on the front page tomorrow, "Harry Potter Throws Hissy Fit, Needs Therapy? Anger Management?" 

 

"Fuck," he growled as he took out his wand, summoning his broom quickly. He saw it approach and quickly grabbed Iit, hopping onto his firebolt and flying out of the castle and into open air. He knew his professors advised against this, as even though Voldemort was gone he still had some devoted followers. In this moment, he didn't care. He let the wind whip at his face, his mangled and scraggly hair blown out of his face. It was December, there was snow on the ground. No one else was crazy enough to fly in this weather, freezing, windy. Though, that's just it, maybe he was crazy. 

 

Even his friends couldn’t seem to forget that he was The Choosen One. He felt the pressure building behind his eyes again and he pushed forward faster. I do not cry. I do not cry. I do not cry. He allowed the wind to whip at his face, at his bare hands, until they were numb. He looked at his hands, they were gripping his broom tightly, his knuckles gone white. He loosened his grip as he started to come down back to the ground. He looked around, realizing he was close to Hogsmeade. He also realized it was dark. Checking his watch, he realized he'd been flying for over an hour, though he still had two hours until curfew since 8th years had later curfew privileges. 

 

Carrying his broom with him, careful not to drag it on the ground, he trudged through the deep snow towards the small town. Harry had been off his broom for a few minutes when he realized how the cold was actually painful on his hands and nose at this point. He saw Three Broomsticks not far from where he was standing and rushed to the small bar. 

 

The welcoming heat from the clustered, tiny bar hit him and he breathed in deeply. He checked in his broomstick with a man at the broom closet, tipping him and giving him his thanks and walked to the bar at the back of the restaurant. He sat a minute, letting the warmth seep into his bones like honey. "What'll ya have," an older witch yelled at him, though she was right in Harry's face. 

 

"Um, just a butterbeer please, warmed," he croaked, and cleared his throat. The weather seemed to be affecting his throat. The lady grunted and nodded, hobbling away and filling up a mug with warm butterbeer. She sloshed it down in front of him, grunting once more and spilling the liquid everywhere. She didn't seem to care as she didn't apologize or attempt to clean the mess, only disappeared behind a door to the back of the bar without another word, or grunt.  
Harry sipped his warm, frothy drink, appreciating the way it filled the cold in him with warm, spreading through him. He momentarily wished he could always feel warm like this, like he was always drinking a nice warm butterbeer. He closed his eyes, but his peace was quickly rushed away, like usual. 

 

"T-he f uck you rhink you talkin too," a familiar voice slurred down the bar from him. Harry's eyes snapped up as he saw a flash of bright white hair to his left. Malfoy. He rolled his eyes. He hadn't seen Malfoy much since he had returned to Hogwarts, gladly. Though he believed when Malfoy claimed to be repented from his evil ways, Harry still didn't wish to be friendly with his like. "I SAAAAID eh who da FUCK do YA thaaaaa-ink yous talkin to," he heard him yelled this time, though his words were so slurred he could barely make out the sentence. 

 

A giant man, more than 10 times the size of Malfoy, was red in the face, anger pulsing through him as he eyed him with venom. The man towered over Malfoy, "Not you, slimy FERRETT."  
Malfoy poked his chest and huffed, "I no FERrrr-it? Youssssssss a slimy SLUG. HA!" He laughed, looking content with himself. The man clenched his jaw. Harry saw his fist beginning to rise to strike Malfoy and decided he couldn't watch this happen, as much as he still disliked the lad. 

 

Harry rushed over, gently touching Malfoy's shoulder. "Sir, I'm so sorry, he's had a rough day, I’m sure you understand?" Harry smiled kindly at the man. Realizing who he was, the man grumbled out a reply Harry couldn't hear and walked away.  
"P-otterrrrr?" Malfoy looked at him, his face flushed and confused, his mouth hanging open and his brows furrowed. His gray eyes stood out brightly contrasted with his blush red face. Harry only nodded and quickly grabbed his arm, easily leading him out of the bar, back into the cold. Malfoy hissed as the cold hit his warm skin and Harry flinched, wishing only to return to the warm, comfort of the bar. 

 

"Malfoy." He got his attention, gray eyes fully on his though looking dazed and not fully aware of the situation. "God, you're plastered," he scoffed. Malfoy tilted his head like a confused puppy, looking much so like one as well. He could never go back to the dorm room like this, McGonagall would have his throat. He sighed, "Okay, well obviously you know you can't go back to the dorms like this," he began to say and realizing it probably wasn't obvious to Malfoy as he was so drunk he wasn't sure he knew his name. "Malfoy?" 

 

"Yaeah yee, cant dorms drunkeddd like me," he hiccupped. "So-eo where do I goes, cant sleep in snow???" He questioned, looking startled.  
Harry placed his hand on his shoulder, "N-no, you can't," he groaned, "but you can stay in my dorm, since I have a private dorm to myself." Malfoys eyes went wide and his just shook his head back and forth. Harry growled, "Dude, you have no other option unless you want to be expelled for drinking yourself off your ass." Malfoy looked down and poked his bottom lip out, sighing exaggeratedly. 

 

"FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIne. I'll stay with Potter, BUTTTT only night, tonight,o-onl-y tonIGHT," Malfoy managed to agree with great effort. Harry nodded and told him to stay put, to which Malfoy whined, and ran back inside to grab his broom.  
He hopped onto his Firebolt and mentioned to the back for Malfoy to climb on. He shook his head though, "NU UH, I'M front peroooson." He scrunched up his nose like a spoiled child who didn't get his wish for Christmas. Harry sighed and scooted back on the broom, allowing Malfoy to hang onto the front, while still controlling their flying. Don't drink and fly. Ha. He scoffed to himself and took off. Even with the weather and Malfoy in his state also on his broom, he smiled as his feet lifted from the ground. 

 

Harry speedily flew back to the castle, back to his dorm separate from the others. "Blueberries", he whispered to the door and lead Malfoy inside. Malfoy giggled, "Blueberries? WHY???" Harry just shook his head in exasperation, transfiguring his lamp into a small bed. He pointed to it and looked at Malfoy.  
"Sleep." Malfoy rolled his eyes but flopped down onto the bed. 

 

"Bossy," he mumbled out before he was quickly passed out. Harry rubbed his own face with hands and groaned, getting ready for bed himself.


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost (by Halsey)

Chapter 2: Ghost (by: Halsey)   
Harry heard a groan come from the floor to his left, sitting up quickly, his heart racing in his chest. "Who's there?" He growled, aiming his wand in the direction the sound came from; he could hear his blood pumping in his ears. 

 

"It's me you fucking idiot," Malfoy drawled out as he sat up, glaring at the boy staring at him with fear in his eyes. Harry slowly lowered his wand, remembering that he had brought Malfoy here last night due to his..condition. He rubbed his face roughly and ran his fingers through his messy hair. Malfoy was just staring around the room, almost awkwardly. 

 

Cautiously Harry cleared his throat and Draco met his eyes, "Are you....okay?" Harry stuttered out, "I mean I'm justwonderingifyouneedanything." He said all at once as a jumbled together mess. Draco stared at him with his eyebrows raised, as Harry's face went red. A smirk played at Draco's lips at the sight of Harry, awkward and confused at what to do. He scoffed and broke into a slight laugh. 

 

"Nah, killer headache. My stomach isn't feeling too great either, Potter. What? You going to play nanny now and take care of me?" He teased, poking his bottom lip out and looking up at Harry with wide eyes. 

 

Though Draco was teasing and Harry knew it, there was a hidden truth behind those words, Harry could see it in his eyes. While Draco could hide things in his words and body language, his eyes couldn't hide anything. "I mean you can stay here for the day if you want, I'm just going to work on some Potions work," he shrugged and reached for his book. Malfoy was stunned, Potter had just offered for him to stay, in his private dorm? Though, it was nice and quiet in here and Draco had gotten very behind in his classes recently. He also heard Potter was quite the nerd now. 

 

Draco looked up to see Harry still looking at him out of the corner of his eye, almost expectantly waiting an answer. He bit his lip and scrunched his nose, as if thinking about his answer and hummed, "Mmmm, sure. I'll stay in here." Harry looked slightly surprised by his answer by nonetheless just shrugged and told him where his school supplies were if he wanted to borrow any. 

 

Strange, the first interaction between him and Potter when they were both coherent was helpful and kind, almost friendly. Harry was busy reading his Potions book, going between reading, highlighting, and writing down. Draco ruffled around in his pockets, and once finding his Hangover Potion, he downed it in one go. Harry looked over at him confused, "You just....carry around Hangover Potion?" He asked, his voice somewhere between nosy and concerned. Draco only shrugged and grabbed Harry's Transfiguration book to begin the work he had slacked so far behind on. 

 

"Why do you carry that around?" Harry continued to question Draco, to which he continued to ignore him and buried his nose further into the book in front of him. Harry scowled, knowing Malfoy was ignoring him. He reached over and snatched the book from in front of the boy. Malfoy gasped in surprise, his face slowly turning to anger. 

 

"What the FUCK is your problem." 

 

"You're my fucking problem, asshat," Harry growled at him; he didn't take well to being ignored. "Why do you carry around Hangover Potion? People don’t do that." 

 

Draco stared at him his gray eyes full of anger, "It's not your business, how's that? You know, you don't have to know everything about everyone and just because you helped me last night doesn't mean we're best friends." He snarkly replied, his voice shaking with anger as he looked around and began gathering his stuff, "I should leave, there's no reason I should stay here." 

 

"Fine, leave. I don't care, could use some peace and quiet anyway," Harry angrily flipped through his potions book pages, ignoring Draco as he stood up and walked towards the door. 

 

"Fuck you, Potter," Draco sneered as he opened the door and slammed it behind him. He looked around the corridor and lucky no one was around; he quickly sped to the 8th year common room, rushing in and running upstairs. 

 

"Draco!" He gritted his teeth, halfway up the stairs and sighed turning back around to answer to Pansy. He walked back down the stairs and crossed his arms in front of his chest expectantly looking at her. "Where have you been all night? You never came back, were you with a....boy?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at him. He frowned at her and rolled his eyes. 

 

"No, I wasn't. I passed out at the bar again and slept there." He replied calmly. Pansy's eyes softened at his words and she stepped towards him. 

 

"Babe...you have to stop doing that. You've slept there every night for the past week," she stated, her brows furrowed in concern and her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her hand away and refused to make eye contact with her. 

 

"I'm fine, Pans, but I didn't sleep well so I'm going to take a nap," he stated and she sighed and nodded, walking back to her chair to study once more. Draco walked upstairs to his dorm room and sat on the edge of his bed. Stupid fucking Potter had to fucking offer him a stupid fucking place to stay. He became more and more mad at himself the more he thought about it. He looked weak in front of Potter; he allowed Potter to take care of him and protect him.   
He grunted and ran his fingers through his hair, usually nice and combed it was messy today. He stood up to rummage through his trunk under his bed, finding his dreamless sleep potion he always kept. Uncorking the bottle, he drank half and curled under his covers, quickly falling asleep. 

 

********** 

 

Harry eventually left his private room to take a break from studying. He had to eat and he couldn't ignore Hermione forever. He opened the door and looked around, a few 1st and 2nd years hanging out around the corridor but no one he knew personally. He snuck past them thankfully unnoticed and walked towards the Great Hall. 

 

As he entered the Hall, he immediately looked over at the Gryffindor table, seeing Hermione, Ron, and Neville already sitting down for dinner. They looked up at him and waved, Hermione smiling shyly at him. He smiled back, knowing he couldn't stay angry at one of his best friend's and walked over sitting next to her. 

 

"Harry I'm so sorr-" 

 

"Hermione, it's okay. Just forget about it, okay?" He smiled at her, placing his hand over hers comfortingly. She smiled back and quickly took him in a large, warm hug. 

 

"Ron and I are going down to Hogs and going to Honeydukes after dinner, you want to go?" She asked him. He nodded and said he'd go, though he was already talking around a mouthful of food. He hadn't realized how hungry he had become. 

 

After dinner, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked down to Hogsmeade together. Hermione and Ron hand in hand, though Harry had gotten used to the two as a couple and they had sure he didn't feel like a third wheel, so he didn't mind. Hermione and Harry discussed potions for a few minutes before Ron began to rant about quidditch teams. Though Hermione did not follow quidditch teams as closely as Ron did, she looked at him fondly and listened to him. 

 

The wind began to pick up, causing the trio to walk faster as the snow began to pelt their already frozen faces. The warmth and sickly sweet smell in Honeydukes was incredibly welcoming compared to the storm beginning to form outside. 

 

"We can't stay long it seems, unless we want to be caught in a snow storm," Ron sighed as he picked up 3 chocolate frogs from one of the many counters in the shop. Harry picked up a chocolate frog as well as a carton of Burtie's Beans. After making their purchases, and Ron eating 2 of his 3 chocolate frogs, they left the store. The wind and snow rushing at their faces as the warmth immediately left them. Huddled together, they all ran back to the castle laughing and smiling. 

 

Harry was laughing as Ron tripped over a small snowman someone had made and almost face planted in the snow. If Hermione hadn't been such a talented witch, he'd have ended up with a mouth full of frozen water. Once back in the castle, they decided to spend some time in the common room together by the fire of course. 

 

Hermione made hot chocolate in the machine she had brought, some muggle machine neither Ron or Harry had heard of called a Keurig. "This thing is magic!" Ron exclaimed as he hot chocolate was in his hands within a minute of her pressing a simple button. They both laughed at him as they sat around the fire sipping hot chocolate. 

 

Harry was happier than he had been in quite a long time, his smile had not left his lips though his cheeks and nose were a frostbitten red. 

 

Soon though, Harry heard a familiar drawl from the other corner of the room, his happiness fading quickly. Malfoy. He looked over at him to see him sitting with Pansy, sharing a bottle of firewhiskey someone had snuck in. He rolled his eyes, at the wrong time as Draco looked at him as he did so. 

 

"Got a problem, Potter?" He sneered across the room. 

 

"No, just wondering why you aren't sharing since that is quite a bit of firewhisky," he smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Draco glared at him as he downed a shot and flipped him off. 

 

"Fuck off." 

 

"Nah." 

 

"The hell, mind your own business." 

 

"And why should I?" 

 

Draco was on his feet at this, rage building in him as Harry began to bristle with anger. Draco walked over to him quickly, poking him in the chest. "Because we aren't friends, Potter, stick with mudblood and weasel." He growled, his breath smelling of alcohol and his words beginning to slow. 

 

"Just concerned and worried about you," Harry whispered to him. "If you get too far tonight and need a place to stay, password is the same, you know where it is." He shrugged and turned, walking away and leaving a dazed and confused Draco behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Cough Syrup (by: Young the Giant)

Chapter 3: Cough Syrup (Young the Giant) 

 

Who the hell did he think he was, fucking Potter. Harry Potter, fucking savior of everyone. Even Draco's thoughts seemed slurred at this point, he wasn't sure, but he think he might have gone too far. His stomach lurched as he fall against a wall. He was on his way to the kitchens to get a muffin, he really wanted a muffin. Part of his brain told him this was terrible idea, but his stomach told him it was a good one, and he tended to listen to his stomach more than his brain. 

 

He started to laugh at his own thoughts but hiccuped instead, his head feeling full and his eyes not able to focus on anything. He hadn't just had some drinks tonight, he had gotten something from a man in Nocturn Alley that he said was "good for dulling the pain of the war", something Draco definitely needed. He didn't know what it was, just that felt good. Pansy had scolded him for buying it at first because "it could kill you Draco", to which he just laughed because, who cares if it did. Though he didn't tell her that. He told her he threw it away. 

 

He leaned against the wall, trying to steady his vision on a single point. Why does that door look so familiar? Is that were Potter had held his secret club fifth year? No, it was Potter's room. He snickered to himself, he could mess with Potter. 

 

Wait....hadn't he invited him into his room? He lurched his body forward, one hand still steadying himself on the wall as he walked. As he approached Potter's room, he struggled to remember the password but eventually his brain worked a little to remind him as he whispered the word and the door swung open to allow him entrance. 

 

"Malfoy?" 

 

Shit he was awake. He looked up from his feet and saw Potter, his glasses slightly askew on his face and his hair ruffled. He had his books out in front of him and notes beside him. His messy scrawl covering multiple pages. It had to be almost 3 in the morning, why was he still awake doing school work....on a Saturday? 

 

"Why are you awake," he slurred, and Potter's eyes opened wide at him. 

 

"Malfoy, I can't even understand what you just said.." Harry said, standing up and walking over to him. "Why are you just fumbling around the halls like this? Do you know how much trouble you could get in?" He looked at Draco, concern lacing his voice. 

 

Draco, heard nothing. He could not understand a word Harry was saying, he didn’t care what he was saying, he just wished he'd keep talking and moving those pretty pink lips since they were all he could look at. Harry snapped in his face with his fingers, "Earth to Malfoy?" 

 

"Draco." 

 

"What?" 

 

"D-r-a-c-o, call me Draco," he whispered, touching his own lips with the tips of his fingers, still staring at Potter's, "And, can I call you Harry?" 

 

Harry's eyes were opened wide with confusion and shock, he licked his lips, causing Draco to gulp, "Yeah, yeah you can call me Harry...Draco." 

 

Draco had never heard Harry say his name, his actual name, and it was wonderful. He shivered and smiled at Harry. "Harry," he drawled out slowly, smiling, liking the way Potter's real name felt on his lips. "Can I stay here again tonight?" He questioned, "I don't think I could make it up to the dorms like this," he hiccuped and smiled shyly. Harry nodded and lead him over to the bed he had been in the night before and Draco sat on the edge. 

 

"I WANTED A MUFFIN," Draco exclaimed suddenly, making Harry jump and look at him with wide eyes. "That's why I was down here, I want a muffin," he pouted, sticking out his bottom lip. 

 

"Draco, what in the wor-" 

 

"Will you go get me a muffin?" 

 

"Wha-" 

 

"Blueberry." 

 

"Draco I'm no-" 

 

"Thank you," he smiled at Harry and sat down on the bed once more, his back seat against the wall as he slid off his shoes. Harry groaned quietly and grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bedside, going out the door. 

 

Getting a damn muffin for Malf-Draco. He quickly rushed down into the kitchens, his body concealed by the cloak. He know where the muffins would be as he often took some for himself late at night, though why anybody would like blueberry muffins was beyond him. They were disgusting. He grabbed an expanding picnic basket and began filling Iit. He put a few muffins of every flavor Hogwarts had, along with some tarts and he grabbed two cups of coffee, magically sealing them so they would not spill before placing them in the basket as well. 

 

On his way back to his room, Pansy walked past with Blaise, both of them being prefects and their job was to patrol during the odd hours of the night, especially near Harry's room in order to protect him from possible attackers. He rolled his eyes, quickly walking around them. 

 

"-never stops talking about Potter this and Potter that," Pansy said rolling her eyes. Harry stopped and turned around, quickly following the two prefects at a safe distance. "I swear he's in love with that boy. Don't look at me like that Blaise, Draco is gay and you know that, he told us. And the way he practically mourns after Potter? He definitely has feelings, even if he doesn't realize it." 

 

Harry stood in the empty corridor as they walked around the corner, disappearing. Draco? Gay? Liked HIM? But Pansy was just assuming, but she was his best friend, but he couldn’t, could he? 

 

He brushed the thoughts out of his mind as he rushed back to his room, quickly coming in and closing the door. 

 

"Who's there?" Draco sat up, bearing his wand and looking terrified. 

 

Harry took off the cloak and set it aside, smiling, "It's me you idiot," he joked, using Draco's own words against him. 

 

"Did you get me a muffin?" 

 

"No. I got lots of muffins, and tarts, and some coffee." 

 

Draco smiled widely and reached out for the basket in Harry's hands to which he rolled his eyes and handed it over. Draco reached inside first grabbing a muffin, blueberry of course, and his cup of coffee. He held the coffee in his hands and sighed contently, warming his hands. 

 

Harry smiled at him, his face flushed from the alcohol in his system, his nose scrunched up with joy because of a simple cup of coffee and a damn muffin, a blanket wrapped around his legs and his sweater, covering his hands slightly, though it wasn't too big for him, the sleeves were just too long. Harry thought he was cute. He wanted to cuddle him in his arms and kiss his forehead. He wanted to trace patterns on Draco's back and play with his hair. 

 

Little did Harry know Draco was looking at him, his thoughts full of Harry, kissing his pretty lips, feeling his tanned skin against his own pale skin, running his fingers through his hair and leaving marks down his neck. 

 

The two were stuck, staring at each other, thoughts full of each other before Harry cleared his throat, his face going red. "So, want some sugar for your coffee?"


	4. Chapter 4: End Up (by: Blackbear)

Draco laughed as his face also went red, Harry's voice snapping him out of his trance. His head still felt fuzzy and everything was a little blurry, everything except Harry. "Sugar?" He thought, biting his lip, father always said having sugar in your coffee was ungentlemanly, as if sugar took away your masculinity. He laughed at his own thought, but it quickly went away as he realized he was thinking of his father. He lip began to shake and he felt his eyes well up. 

 

"Ye-" he cleared his throat, he voice cracking, "Yeah, sugar would be nice," he smiled, looking at his hands intently. 

 

Harry felt his heart hurt as he saw Draco's face fall. He walked over, sitting next to him and looking at him as he looked at his hands. "One or two?" He whispered. Draco looked up and met his eyes, "Only one," he whispered back his voice quiet and weak. Harry put two sugars in his coffee for him and handed it back, Draco's hands brushing Harry's as he reached for his coffee. 

 

His hands were shaking. 

 

"Hey are y-" 

 

"I'm fine," he snapped and Harry gritted his teeth as Draco sighed, "I'm sorry." Draco apologized. Harry nodded and grunted, dropping it. 

 

"I went too far again," Draco proclaimed quietly, "thank you..for allowing me to stay here." He smiled weakly. Harry sighed knowing he should keep quiet and accept the thanks. 

 

"You weren't just drinking, were you?" Draco flinched and gripped his hands into fits as he shook his head back and forth. "Draco, muggle drugs aren't safe, I can't imagine wizard drugs being safe, do you even know what you took?" To this Draco shook his head again, tears welling in his eyes. "Draco, you're a prat but I do care for your safety, I wouldn't have saved you in that fire if I didn't." Harry continued. "I'm not going to lecture you though, I can't control you and your actions." He sighed sadly, "Though I wish you'd be more safe, and you can always stay here if you need a place at anytime." He said, smiling shyly at him and placing his hand on his knee.   
Draco jerked his head up shakily at the feeling of Harry's hand on his knee. He was never this emotional, he never cried, it was unlike a Malfoy; he never showed emotions, especially in front of people like Potter. His eyes met with Harry's and, like his own, they could not hide emotions. He saw the truth of Harry's words, the care, something he'd never seen in anyone else's eyes when they looked at him, not even his mother. He broke. 

 

Harry said nothing, only wrapped him in his arms and hugged him to his chest. He was strong, muscles built from the war, and Draco felt safe, for the first time. He broke again, he chest heaving as he let out an ugly sob. Wasn't he just fighting with Potter this morning? He'd never take these drugs again, they made him weak. Harry, his fingers nervous and shy, gently reached up and ran through the back of Draco's hair. The only other person who ever played with his hair was his mother. Once Harry realized Draco wasn't going to snap away, he continued to brush through Draco's hair. He felt his breathing calm, though his eyes were puffy and red from harsh tears. He pulled back from the boy rubbed his eyes with his palms and let out a shaky breath. As he looked up, he saw Harry, looking at him, his eye intense and worrying. He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy and started to open his mouth as if to question Draco. Draco quickly reached forward, placing his finger over his mouth and shook his head, begging him to not talk. Draco didn't want to talk. 

 

Harry noticed Draco's hands still shaking and he took them in his own, placing them over his heart, to show him he was there and that Draco was okay. He saw Draco's lip begin to quiver again and he reached for him to pull him back against his chest. His face was in the crook of his neck, his breath on his ear and his chest against Harry's. Harry let out a shaky sigh, Draco's breath on his ear making him wiggle. Harry, also like Draco, was not straight, though he was bisexual and not gay. He didn't like Draco, he only held Draco like this because he needed a friend. Draco needed a friend. 

 

************* 

 

Pansy was still talking to Blaise about Draco's sexuality and possible partners when Hermione and Ron turned the corner. Pansy rolled her eyes and Hermione scoffed. 

 

"Granger." 

 

"Parkinson." 

 

"Ladies, really? I'd think we were past this," Blaise sighed out, irritated, the war was over, the rivalries should be too. 

 

"Heard you talking bout our friend," Ron scowled, Hermione with his arms crossed next to him, glaring daggers at Pansy still. 

 

Pansy laughed, "Potter? We were talking about Draco, not your precious 'choosen one'," she chided back at Ron, making him bristle. 

 

"Oh yeah, his hidden sexuality? Who knew, Draco Malfoy, gay," Ron poked back, not making fun, but using it as blackmail. If Draco found out they'd been so opened talking about him like that, he would never speak to them again. Pansy gasped. 

 

"OH shut up Weasel, you don't repeat that to anyone, got it?" She growled, her hands in fists, "I'll hex your red hair right off your head, idiot," she snarled. Hermione stepped in front of Ron protectively. "Anyway, pretty sure he's fucking the daylights out of your PRECIOUS friend right now," she said her lips curling into a mischievous smirk. Ron gagged as Hermione went red in the face. 

 

"You know that isn't true! He would never do.....that with Malfoy!" Hermione countered, "He's respectful of the boys he's with!" She hissed, quickly covering her mouth as she realized the secret she had just revealed. Blaise smirked and looked at Pansy who had a smug look on her face. 

 

"Well, the chosen one seems to like boys too, does he?" 

 

************* 

 

Draco woke up to his head pounding and an aching feeling in his chest. He sat up slowly and looked around, his eyes quickly going wide at the sight. Harry, he was in Harry's dorm. Harry, he was laying in bed next to Harry. Harry, he was wearing a shirt covered in tear stains. His mouth was open wide as the shock started to hit him. He had to leave, he had to leave. Harry's arm was still around his waist as he quickly but carefully slid out of his grip and ran to the door. 

 

"Draco?" Harry croaked out, sitting up and wiping sleep out of his eyes. "You okay?" He looked at him, confused.   
Draco ran. 

 

He felt his throat closing up as he rushed away, back to the dorms. He saw a clock on the wall, 12:43pm. Everyone would be at lunch, good. He ran up the stairs, two at a time, and slammed the door behind him into the common room. He rushed up to him room, slamming the door behind him and locking it, sinking down and breathing heavy. 

 

"Well....about time you showed up." His head shot up to see Blaise looking at him with a smug smile. "With your boyfriend, Potter, all night?" He smirked and laughed. Draco felt his breath coming quicker and quicker as his eyes went wider and wider. 

 

"Draco?" Blaise finally sounded actually concerned just in time for Draco to run to the bathroom and throw up all the contents of his stomach. Blaise followed him into the bathroom, kneeling down beside him. "You okay?" 

 

"I...I don't remember last night," he whispered, "I remember somethings but..," he got quiet and put his head in his hands, he'd woke up in bed with Potter. His clothes were all on but what if something had happened. He felt his throat tightening again. 

 

Blaise sighed, "Listen, I'm sorry I brought up Potter, it was a joke, but I shouldn't have, okay? Why don't you just get some sleep." Draco nodded, his eyes not seeing as he weakly made it over to his bed and curled up under the covers, quickly succumbing back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Ain't Love (by: Blackbear)

Harry quickly got up, shuffling around on the floor looking for his glasses. He had to talk to Draco, had to figure out why he ran. He shoved his glasses up his nose and scrambled around for some real clothes to put on. As soon as he had on decent clothes, he sprinted out of his dorm. Having looked at the map he knew Draco was in the regular dorms. On his way up, he ran into Hermione. 

 

"Hey, you look...flustered?" She said with a questioning tone, raising her eyebrows at him. 

 

"Can't talk now 'mione, I have to go-" 

 

"Go do what?" 

 

"I can't explain right now, it's not dangerous, I don’t think," he paused, "but really! I have to go, sorry, talk to you later," he yelled over his shoulder as he sprinted away her protests unheard by Harry. He quietly whispered the password to the dorms and the doorway swung open, revealing a stocked Blaise on the other side. He smiled at the boy and waved, going to walk past him and look for Draco. But, Blaise's eyes were on fire, his frowned greatly at Harry and pushed him back out of the dorms. "What the fuck Blaise," Harry scowled, knowing they were never friends, but they weren't enemies either. 

 

"Go away," Blaise growled, glaring at Potter, his voice laced with venom. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he put up his hands in surrender. 

 

"Blaise, I don't know what I did, I'm just looking for Dra-" 

 

"Well don't. He doesn't want to see you," he took a step towards Harry, his hands in fists by his side. "So I'd suggest, if you don't want me to hex you into next year, you'd leave and stop looking for my friend." 

 

"Blaise, seriously, I just need to talk to him. I don't know why he freaked out and left my dorm this morning. I-" Harry's eyes were full of shock and he covered his mouth with both his hands, realizing what he had just told Blaise. Draco had stayed with him. Draco was going to kill him for telling Blaise that. "I-I mean not that he stayed with me, I just he came by this morning and was-was I don’t know, please Blaise just let me speak with him." 

 

Blaise rolled his eyes but turned around signaling for Harry to follow him, so Harry did. They ascended the steps towards the boys section of the dorms. Once they reached the door, Blaise held his hands out to Harry mentioning for him to stand still. He opened the door and walked in, leaving Harry standing by himself. Soon, Blaise came back. 

 

"He doesn't want to see y-" Blaise began to say but Harry quickly pushed past him and put a locking spell on the door. "I'm going to fucking hex your head off your shoulder Potter!" He yelled in fury as he was locked out of the room. Harry knew he'd have to face Blaise's wrath, even though he didn't know where it had come from, at some point. 

 

"What do you want, I said go away." Harry turned around and saw Draco, laying in his bed, puffy, red eyes and hair a tangled mess. He felt his heart drop at the sight, Draco looked miserable, but more than that he looked scared. Harry took a few steps towards Draco slowly, keeping his eyes trained on his face. 

 

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with concern. Draco's eyes softened a bit before closing off again and he turned away, facing the wall. He huffed and grabbed his wand, closing the curtains around his bed. Harry sighed deeply and opened the curtains, looking down at the boy sitting on his bed. "Draco...please talk to me, I don't know what I did or why you ran..I-" 

 

"I said go away, Potter." 

 

"I'm not leaving you alone like this Draco-" 

 

"Yes, you fucking are. Leave me alone," Draco snarled at Harry, turning around to look at him with rage glaring in his eyes. "Get out of my bed and our dorm, you aren't allowed up here." 

 

"Listen, I don't know what I did! I just want to talk," Harry yelled back, getting angrier with Draco by the second, why wouldn't the twat just talk to him. 

 

Draco quickly stood up and walked around the side of the bed, pulling Potter up by the scruff of his shirt, "I said," he huffed, his teeth clenched, "leave me the fuck alone." But instead of following, Harry did what he usually did in confrontation with Malfoy, he hit, hard. 

 

Draco went stumbling backward, holding his hand over his nose and groaning. Harry fixed his rumpled shirt and looked up, just in time to see a mix of blonde and red flying at him and shoving him against the wall. "What the HELL." Draco practically snarled in his face, his nose bleeding and his teeth bared. He had never seen Draco this angry. "What gave you the right to fucking punch me, Potter? I thought we weren't petty 1st years anymore." Harry tried to push against him, failing as Draco had gained strength over the summer since he had last seen him. He was also taller than Harry and suddenly, Harry was afraid. Draco was ANGRY. 

 

"I'm sorry, I'll leave," Harry spluttered out, his voice shaking. "Please, let me go. I'll leave you alone," he bit his lip and looked at the floor. Draco's grip on his shoulder's loosened but stayed, still holding him against the wall. He looked up, afraid to see the anger in Draco's eyes again like he just had. But his gray eyes only looked scared and filled with concern. As Harry's eyes met Draco's he stumbled away from Harry, falling against his bed. He had his hands clenched in fists by his side and he was gritting his teeth, his jaw clearly outlined and clenched together. Harry considered asking him what was wrong, why he was acting like this; he considered begging him to break like he did last night and tell him what was going on. Instead, he ran. 

 

He opened the door to see a furious Blaise Zabini waiting for him. He put up his hands in surrender and ran past, going down the stairs. He turned to look once, seeing a confused boy standing there. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and hearing Zabini go into the door, calling out for Draco. Harry clenched his fists together and sprinted out of the dorm rooms and out of the common rooms. He didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the Black Lake. 

 

Looking over the lake he considered the fire, the anger, he had seen in Draco just then. He had never feared Voldemort the way he feared Draco in those moments. But quickly, concern for the boy overwhelmed his fear of him. Like it or not, he had begun to care for the boy. He considered the things he had learned about Draco just in the past day. He was scared, of what Harry wasn't sure, he drank quite often along with indulging in drugs, though he wasn't sure how often he did that, and he was gay. Harry had heard of alcohol and drugs destroying lives, taking everything from them in the person's attempt to find an escape. Like Harry, Draco had been through much more in the war than he chose or wished to talk about with anyone. Though, unlike Draco, Harry had been offered therapy and help after the war. Draco, being considered a war criminal, was spared extreme punishment though he was never offered therapy or any form of help to deal with his experiences. He had learned this from Hermione. Though, now, not only was he dealing with his experiences from war but also battling his sexuality? Same-sex couples were not common in the wizarding world, though they were not looked down upon as they were in the muggle world. But, many pureblood families did look down on them since these couples could not continue the bloodline but only adopt. Harry could only imagine Lucius's reaction if he ever discovered his son's preference to boys. 

 

He shivered, as it was quickly becoming winter at Hogwarts and he was down by the lake in short sleeves. Or was it his thoughts making him shake? He could see Draco destroying himself; his eyes always betrayed him. 

 

****************** 

 

"Draco?" Blaise called out, knocking on the door as he pushed it open. He looked over to see Draco sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes blank, staring at the wall. "Draco, are...are you okay?" He questioned, slowly approaching the boy. Draco nodded, but said nothing, keeping his eyes on the wall. As he approached him he saw the blood on his face, under his nose. "Draco! Did he punch you?" Blaise gasped and gritted his teeth in anger. 

 

Draco nodded, he reached out to grab Blaise's wrist, "I'm okay, he didn't hurt me that bad, he was just angry," he mumbled. Draco reached out for his wand, casting a cleaning spell to clean the blood off of his face and shirt. "Honest. I just need to lay down for a little while." He smiled weakly at Blaise, but Blaise nodded and hugged him. As he left the room, leaving Draco alone, Draco reached under his bed, downing a Dreamless Sleep potion and checking his inventory. He still had some of the drug he had taken last night as well as quite a bit of firewhisky. Laying his head on his pillow, he soon drifted off into sleep. 

 

******************* 

 

Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Ron later that night when Draco emerged from his dorm room. He walked down the stairs, his hair ruffled, yawning as he rubbed his eyes. Harry felt his heart stop; he looked so calm, so happy and at peace. Then, Draco saw Harry. He stopped, his eyes going wide as they made eye contact. His eyes darted back and forth between Harry and the stairs back to his dorm room. He bit his lip and decided to go sit with Pansy and Blaise in the corner, ignoring Harry all together. And Harry ignored him. 

 

"So I know you don't really approve 'Mione, but I brought back some Firewhisky and...well I thought we could have a little bit of fun. Everything and everyone has been so tense recently, and I thought maybe.." Ron mumbled, pulling a bottle out of his school bad and smiling weakly and hopefully. Hermione just sighed and waved her hand, causing Ron's smile to light up. 

 

"Bring enough for everyone, Weasley?" Parkinson called across the room, a sly smile on her face. 

 

"Yeah, actually, I did," he smiled at her and pulled out two more bottles along with some shot glasses. "Shots anyone?" Harry quickly reached forward for a shot glass that Ron had just filled and downed it, feeling its burn on the way down. It had been a long time, he deserved a few drinks. Soon, everyone was gathered around the fire and Harry took two more shots. 

 

As Harry reached for a fourth shot, he saw familiar hand reach for one next to his. He looked up and met eyes with Draco, his heart in his throat. He nodded to Harry and they both took their shots together. And again. And again. Until Harry was on his....10th shot he thinks? And Draco was on his 6th. Harry felt giggly and warm, a light blush casting over his cheeks. He reached for another shot, but a hand stopped him. "You've had about ten shots, I think it's time to slow down," a voice drawled next to his ear. He looked up to see Draco standing by him, smiling. Draco took the shot from Harry, downing it and then taking another. "Let me catch up to you," he giggled as he took a few more. "Alright, now we're even." Harry laughed and shook his head. 

 

"You two? Talking? Laughing?" Pansy suddenly appeared beside Draco, smirking. Blaise was behind her, fire in his eyes, all aimed at Potter. "It's a miracle, next thing you know ya'll gonna be claiming to be best friends," she smirked, "or boyfriend," she wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. The blood drained from Draco's face, not seeming to find her joke funny. He quickly rushed away, out of the common room. 

 

Harry, in his stupidity, decided to follow.


	6. Chapter 6: Hate to See Your Heart Break (by: Paramore)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pretty short and I'm sorry, I just really wanted to write this part. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :-)

"Draco! Draco, wait!" Harry yelled, running after the white headed boy. His feet felt heavy and his head was spinning from the mixture of endorphins and alcohol in his body. "Draco, please!" He yelled, suddenly slamming into something. 

 

He fell backwards, rubbing his head after he unfortunately hit it on the floor. Not only was it spinning from the alcohol now, but also from a possible concussion. Harry looked up to see Draco standing in front of him. "Why are you following me," he said quietly, refusing to look at Harry fully, only slight glances out from the corner of his eye. "I ran away because I wanted to get away, not to be follow by you, twat." Harry felt a strong stab to his chest, though he was unsure why, Draco always called him a twat, among other insults. 

 

He stuttered and spluttered his words, looking for the right thing to say, "I..." He began, "I..care.." He continued to stop and search for words. Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk away. At this, Harry quickly rose to his feet again, only to fall forward as he had gotten up too quickly. He closed his eyes, his head spinning. When he opened them, his eyes were met with bright gray ones. He had fallen into Draco, was holding onto his shoulders, they were less than maybe an inch apart. 

 

"I..what I'm trying to say, is that I care about you," Harry stuttered out finally. His words coming out in a rush, his entire face turning bright red. "I....I wanted to make sure you were okay, I don't like seeing you hurt like that," he licked his lips and sighed. He met his eyes with Draco's once again, only to see Draco's eyes flicker to his lips as he licked them. He stomach lurched and his heart pounded in his ears. He was gripping onto Malfoy's shoulders even harder as Draco leaned closer to him, his lips almost brushing his own. He felt his breath catch in his throat. 

 

Suddenly, Draco moved his head, so his lips were against Harry's ear, "You know...you look really kissable right now," Harry shivered, "but, I don't want our first kiss to be while drunk," he purred in his ear. Harry struggled to find air, wondering how Draco could be doing this to him, making him react this way, no one else had ever caused him to lose his breath and words. Draco dipped his head and ever so lightly brushed his lips along Harry's jaw and down his neck. Harry let out a low moan in his throat, tilting his head to the side, wanting to never stop feeling Draco's lips on his skin this way. Draco nipped at his collarbone, causing Harry to shiver, but as soon as it began, it stopped. Draco pushed Harry away, looking at him with a small smirk on his lips. "Come find me when you aren't drunk out of your mind," he smiled and walked away, leaving behind a very dazed and confused Harry Potter. 

 

************** 

 

Harry awoke in the common room on the couch the next morning. He sat up, looking around, confused. His head pounded against his skull and he winced, hungover. He groaned and threw his legs around so his feet were planted on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. He slowly blinked open his eyes, his vision blurry due to his lack of glasses, but he could still make out the figure standing by the doorway up to the dorms. He couldn't miss that stark white hair and that forever drawn on smirk. Draco walked over to him slowly, as he approached his bent over, reaching down and grabbing something off the floor. He sat next to Harry on the couch. Though Harry couldn't see anything, he could make out the gray of his eyes. Malfoy reached up and reached towards Harry, placing his glasses on his face, "thought you might want to have your eyesight back," he laughed. Harry blinked rapidly and blushed, nodding. "Though, your eyes are so much brighter and clearer without them," Draco smiled, a light blush tinting his cheeks. 

 

Why was Malfoy being so kind to him? He closed his eyes and struggled to remember last night. It came back in flashes, Draco getting angry, him following Draco, eyes, lips, lips on his neck. He shivered and opened his eyes wide suddenly. Draco was still sitting by him, his head cocked to the side as if he was confused why Harry was looking at him that way. "L-last night...we....I..." Harry spluttered and went completely red in the face. Draco just looked at him with innocent eyes and a soft smile on his lips. 

 

"Why you blushing Harry?" Draco asked, reaching out and placing his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry twitched and his breath caught in his throat at the feeling of his hand on his leg. He shook his head, needing to pull himself together. 

 

"I-I need to get back to my room," he stated quickly, causing Draco's smile to fall. He removed his hand and looked down, nodding. 

 

"Alright." 

 

"I-I just need to think," Harry tried to explain, seeing Draco's face fall. Draco just nodded and waved his hand. He took this as his sign to leave and he sighed. He walked towards the door, looking back once at the boy still sitting on the couch. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking like a fish gulping for air. "Come by...later...I mean, if you want. I...I want to talk. I mean if you want to talk, that is, it's up to you, you don't have to come," Harry blushed and quickly said before he ducked out of the entrance and into the hallway. 

 

Harry walked back to his dorm, his feet dragging the floor, his mind full of a certain boy. Draco. Last night...he'd never. He never imagined that happening. Even when he'd been with Ginny, her lips, her words, never made him feel like that. He had loved her, it just hadn't worked out, they were better as friends. Just like him and Draco, they were better as friends, right? They just hated each other still a few days ago, it could never work out. He couldn't be with Draco like that, he couldn't, but his lips on his skin. Harry let his mind wander as he walked. What would Draco's lips feel like on his? What would his lips feel like on other places of his body? Is Draco dominant or submissive? Would Draco like to be fu-. Wait. No, he couldn't think these things. Harry attempted to remember the rude things Draco would say to him, the terrible way he'd treated him and his friends in the past. Though, his could only think about how Draco's lips would look stretched around his co-. NO.   
He reached his dorm room and closed the door behind him before falling face first into his bed. He groaned against the covers and tried to think of anything but Draco. 

 

***************** 

 

Draco paced around the dorm room. Harry had run so quickly, but he said to come see him later. It had been 3 hours, was that considered later? He needed to talk to the boy. He realized his mistake. Him and Harry, it would never work. It couldn't work, they were enemies since day one. He groaned and rubbed his eyes with his fists. Well, "enemies" in a way. He himself had loved Harry since the fourth year. But, he couldn't do this. It couldn't work.   
He punched the wall angrily and threw the door to the dorm open, rushing down the stairs. He waved to Pansy on his way out, hearing her calling his name, but he kept walking. He had to tell Harry it was a mistake, that he knew it wouldn't work, that he was drunk and was stupid. He reached the door of Harry's room and his breath caught. His hands shook and he bit his bottom lip, quietly whispering the password as the door swung open to let him in. 

 

******************* 

 

Harry, had decided, to get rid of his thoughts, he would wank. Not to Draco though, to someone else, to a girl, maybe Padma or Hannah. As he touched himself, the eyes in his mind would turn gray, the skin he was touching would turn pale, the hair white, the lips, Draco's. He continued to attempt to push Draco out of his mind, thinking of Hannah, Hannah, Hannah. But, as he came, he groaned for Draco and would only imagine the boy's face. He cast a cleaning spell and cursed, pulling up his pants. He'd done that to forget Draco, not make it worse. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

 

Suddenly, the door of his room swung open to reveal a very torn looking Malfoy. Harry went completely red in the face, wondering if he had heard anything. He stood up quickly, facing Draco as the door closed behind the boy. Draco waved shyly and Harry nodded, looking anywhere but his eyes. The eyes he had just imagined as he touched himself. 

 

Draco opened his mouth and blew out a deep breath, "I-this, it was a mistake." He stuttered out, his breath leaving him quickly. Harry felt like someone had punched him in the chest. "I was drunk, and you have nice lips," he blushed, "I mean, no, you have...I thought you were someone else". Harry gritted his teeth together. 

 

"Yeah," Harry finally choked out in reply. "You're right. This was a mistake," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly. "S-sorry." 

 

They both looked at one another and Draco stepped towards him, reaching out his hand and wrapping it around Harry's wrist, concern dripping from his voice, "You okay?" Draco whispered before looking up again, their eyes meeting. Harry began to answer, but was stopped by lips on his own. He paused, his heart pounding in his chest as he felt lips move against his own. Draco's lips. They were better than he'd imagined.   
Harry groaned and melted into him, reaching up to hold Draco's face in his hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss with the taller boy. Draco backed him into a wall, pressing against Harry, his lips feverous. Draco roughly grabbed Harry's hips, causing Harry to gasp and allowing Draco to lick into Harry's mouth. Harry ran his fingers through the boy's hair as Draco's lips left his, only to trail down his jaw. Harry tilted his head back, bumping it against the wall but not caring as Draco ran his tongue down along Harry's throat. As Draco brushed his lips up Harry's neck, gently nibbling on his ear, Harry let out a low moan, bucking his hips forward. His full erection pressed against Draco's, causing his eyes to open wide at the feeling. He pressed his hips forward again, brushing himself against Draco hard this time, causing Draco to moan against his collarbone, the noise going straight to Harry's groin. Harry continued thrusting forward, rubbing himself against Draco as Draco also bucked his hips towards Harry, his lips against Harry's neck, his head laying on Harry's shoulder. With each thrust, Draco let out a low moan which gradually began to grow louder and louder. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hip, holding him in place as he thrusted against him, soaking himself in the sounds Draco was making. He felt the familiar pressure build quickly from the feeling of being pressed against Draco, Draco's lips against his skin, and the soft noises escaping Draco's pink lips. "H-h-harry," he heard Draco whimper and moan as he bit Harry's neck before releasing himself. Soon after Harry groaned Draco's name in return and came. 

 

They both shrunk to the floor, Draco wrapped in Harry's arms as they both breathed heavily. Harry grabbed his wand, casting a cleaning spell before wrapping his arms around the taller boy once more. After sitting in silence for a few minutes, both their minds in a post-orgasm haze, Draco sighed. "So..I lied. It wasn't a mistake. And..your lips are even softer than I thought," he laughed quietly as a light blush tinted Harry's cheeks once more.


End file.
